Round 3
by LeahCK
Summary: Alex and Olivia move closer to figuring out what is going on between them.  Featuring three scene changes, a rousing drinking game with the gang, and finally a bed in Chapter 2.  Chapter 3 completes the series - more smut and the elusive "talk." A/O.
1. Chapter 1

ROUND 3

Alex rubbed her forehead trying to clear her mind. She was riding the elevator up to the 5th floor of the precinct. It had been six days since her second encounter with Olivia in her office and she was having even more difficulty focusing. She had seen Olivia since that day. It was hard not to given how closely they worked together. However, besides a few questionably surreptitious looks, there was still no acknowledgment of anything. Alex was having a harder time convincing herself that she didn't mind. Part of the problem was that in other circumstances and with other women, she wouldn't mind. In fact, she'd prefer it. But, this felt different somehow. And try as she might, Alex couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. Her touch, her body, everything.

To be so utterly disarmed by anyone felt threatening to her identity. And the fact that she couldn't focus on work was, well, alarming. After all, she was a disciplined, smart, accomplished attorney. She wasn't some vile 13 year-old boy with a hard-on. Get a grip, she told herself.

She continued to fidget uncomfortably waiting for the elevator to make its way up. She smoothed down her gray skirt and adjusted her white blouse. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. The elevator doors opened before she could register the sound of the bell announcing she had arrived. With a deep breath, she pushed on and walked towards the pen.

Pausing in the doorway, her eyes laser-focused on the back of the brunette detective that was haunting her every thought. Olivia was laughing, leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed up on top of her desk. The general atmosphere in the pen seemed overly jovial and Alex was immediately annoyed.

She cleared her throat to make her presence known which drew Elliot's attention. He was smiling, probably at the same thing Olivia was laughing about. His smile remained as he met Alex's gaze. The two had "made up" since the McKenzie incident. Or whatever you call it when one person is a fucking moron and the other is doing her job and they somehow find peace. Ugh, she didn't mean that. Poor Elliot - for some reason, he was such an easy target for her frustration.

"Hey Cabot" he said.

Olivia turned her head back when she heard Elliot and made eye contact with Alex. Her smiled faded and she dropped her feet from the desk.

"Hey Cabot" she repeated, before turning back. So original, Alex thought, even more annoyed than before.

"Hey Alex, have you ever heard of a rat king?" Munch asked. "Olivia doesn't think it's real."

She gave him a classic Cabot ice-stare.

"Munch, you're an idiot" Olivia said flatly but with enough playfulness to draw laughs from the other detectives.

"Are we ready with the Delaney files?" Alex asked coldly, setting aside her briefcase on an empty desk.

She wasn't sure why she was being such a bitch. She supposed it was because she was annoyed with the Olivia situation. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. Truth be told, she was quite excited by the Olivia situation. Too excited, in fact. She was annoyed with Olivia. Ok, even less accurate. She was annoyed with herself for being so consumed by it all. Despite the fact that she had more or less kicked Olivia out of her office after their last encounter, she still felt out of control. Fuck me, she thought.

"Got 'em right here" Elliot said as he handed Alex four manila folders.

"Thank you" she said politely and grabbed her briefcase, turning to leave.

"Hey Cabot, we're going out for a drink. You wanna come?" Elliot inquired after her.

She turned to politely decline, which was more or less habit at this point. As she did, she felt Olivia's gaze burning into her. She refused to look in her direction.

On second thought, maybe it wasn't the worst idea on the planet. Maybe a drink would be good for her. And sure, maybe being around Olivia would help with… well, whatever the fuck was happening to her.

She sighed heavily, dropping the files to her side, "Sure, what the hell."

Her response was met by instantaneous cheering from the detectives. It almost made her smile. Fin improvised a rap in her honor. It was god-awful and barely even rhymed but it was enough to make the smile creeping up her face turn into a light laugh.

Olivia threw her a smile. In that moment, Alex got a weird sense of deja vu. Like she had subconsciously noted how beautiful the brunette was many times before but hadn't fully let herself reconcile what that actually could mean.

"Ok, enough, don't make me regret this before we even get there" she said, recovering from her brief reverie.

Twenty minutes later, they were somewhat comfortably seated at a six-person booth at the back of Flannery's. Alex and Olivia had ended up on the same side, sharing the three-seat. Munch and Stabler were directly across from them and Fin straddled a backwards chair at the head of the table.

The mood was cheerful. They had all closed difficult cases in the last week with positive results so there was a reason to celebrate. Fin left to bring back drinks for the table.

Alex crossed her legs, shifting in her seat. She couldn't be sure but thought she felt Olivia glance down.

Fin returned with beers and shots for everyone at the table.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll drink your shot" Munch offered.

Alex reached out quickly and snagged two of the tequila shots. She downed one and then the other effortlessly.

Met with shocked looks from the table, she said, "I'm sorry, Munch, I must have misheard you. I thought you offered me your shot."

The table erupted in laughter and Elliot punched Munch in the shoulder. "She got you, buddy." Munch winced dramatically and rubbed his arm.

After a few drinks, everyone was fairly relaxed. Alex nursed her beer, wanting to pace herself after the two inaugural tequila shots. Despite the actually enjoyable company, Alex still felt uncomfortable and mildly suffocated sitting so close to Olivia. On the one hand, the configuration meant she couldn't openly stare at her like a stupid puppy but on the other hand, the proximity of Olivia's body to her own was making her slightly heady. She briefly wondered if the detective was feeling the same way.

A moment later, Olivia's knee touched hers. Alex couldn't tell if it was intentional or not and Olivia moved her knee away immediately. Still, the touch sent electricity through her body.

Alex crossed her legs again, more to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling between her thighs than for any other reason. This time, she was almost certain she felt the detective's eyes glance downward.

Feeling somewhat courageous after the shots and to test her theory, Alex scooted up in her seat making it more difficult for anyone else, besides Olivia, to see what she might or might not be doing in her lap. She removed the hand that was holding her beer on the table and brought it down to rest atop her right thigh.

After a few moments, Olivia slightly angled herself towards Alex, effectively blocking out Fin's view at the head of the table. With her hypothesis confirmed, she began lightly caressing the top of her leg before slowly moving her hand down to her inner thigh.

Although it was barely audible, she definitely heard Olivia gasp. Fuck it, she thought. Alex kept her eyes forward nodding as appropriate in the group conversation but beneath the table, her hand crept inward and up until she uncrossed her leg and slipped her hand inside her panties, slowly running her fingers through her wetness.

Olivia immediately dropped her left hand from the table and squeezed her own knee, hard. Alex could see her clench and unclench her fist. The effect she was having on Olivia was, in turn, having a similar effect on Alex and she literally felt herself grow wetter.

"Liv?" Elliot asked loudly.

"Yeah, yeah" she responded after a second, obviously not paying attention. "Sorry, what was the question, El?" she cleared her throat.

"The question was Marry, Fuck, Kill... Anderson, Gomez or Waters?"

"Uhhhh…" Olivia seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"Ok, ok. Umm... marry Gomez because he has a cute dog. Fuck Anderson because she's a little bit sexy when she takes her hair out of her bun. And kill Waters, I hate that asshole. In fact, I'll fuck Gomez' dog if I can just kill Waters."

The table exploded with laughter and the game moved on to its next victim. "Ok, Munch. Marry, Fuck, Kill... your ex-wife... Judge Donnelly... or your second ex-wife?" Olivia asked.

In the wake of the laughter and distraction she created, Olivia had scooted over closer to Alex. Her left hand immediately came to rest on Alex's right thigh. She stroked it while Alex continued to run her own fingers through her slit, certain that Olivia could see and feel the movement. In the next moment, Olivia grabbed Alex's wrist almost painfully, stopping her. She pushed the hand aside and reached under Alex's skirt to replace Alex's hand with her own, exploring her folds, dipping in and drawing her fingers upward. Alex's body froze and before she knew it, her hand grabbed Olivia's wrist, urging her on.

Fuuccckkk, Alex thought. She was going to have use every ounce of strength not to moan… or even breathe for that matter. Olivia's fingers continued to slide through her slick folds. She paused at Alex's now throbbing clit and rubbed lightly.

She couldn't take this. Her body was so tense and the urge to come all over Olivia's hand was too strong to be ignored. She had to get out of there. Even though she hated to do it, she pushed Olivia's hand away. She lifted her thigh up slightly to relieve some of the tension.

"Can I scoot out?" she turned to ask Olivia loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Sure" Olivia said.

"Leaving us already?" Munch asked eagerly.

"Down boy, I'm just going to the ladies' room" Alex responded.

"Good idea, I'll go with." Olivia said and slid out of the booth first, stepping aside to wait as Alex slid out after her. Alex walked ahead to the bathroom which was located on the opposite end of the bar. She could feel Olivia's eyes on her as she followed behind.

She pushed upon the door to the single-occupant ladies room and was halfway inside when the closing door was pushed open again. Alex was immediately turned around and forced against the door. Olivia's body followed to pin her further and she closed the latch above Alex's head. They caught each other's eyes only for a second before their mouths crashed together. Alex moaned immediately, losing herself in the perfect, wet lips of the detective. Their tongues touched and began exploring, causing a groan from the detective.

Olivia pulled away and their eyes met again. "You're a fucking tease" she said. She didn't wait for a response and instead began kissing down Alex's jaw before moving up to her ear.

At the same time, Olivia's left hand traveled up from Alex's hip to her right breast. Olivia moaned at the feel.

"God, do you know how much will power it takes not to fuck you every time I see you?" She kissed down below Alex's ear, nipping not-so-lightly at the sensitive skin.

At the same time, Olivia's right hand reached under Alex's skirt to caress her inner thigh. "But you're perfectly calm all the time like nothing has happened" she continued.

Alex whimpered as Olivia's hand drifted closer to her throbbing center.

"And somehow that makes me want it even more because deep down I know you want it too. And the only time I have any control is when I'm fucking you."

Alex's head was about to explode. The hand beneath her skirt was beyond distracting but Olivia's confessions were perhaps even harder to ignore. It was the most either had ever acknowledged about what was going on and Alex wasn't sure how to respond, it was all true. Luckily, at that moment, Olivia fingered her over her panties. Alex practically screamed with need.

"Tell me you want it" Olivia said, back in control.

"No" Alex responded quickly, refusing to give up control that easily.

"Tell me you want it" Olivia repeated more forcefully, squeezing her breast in emphasis.

After a few moments and as Olivia's thumb moved over her nipple, Alex acquiesced.

"I want it."

"Good girl" Olivia said with that cocky smile that made Alex wet all over again. Olivia's mouth met hers and somehow they reached a new level of desperation, hands roughly grabbing each other, tongues sparring for control, tasting, moaning.

Alex was tempted to just let Olivia have her way with her then and there but she had an overwhelming feeling that it wouldn't be enough this time.

"My place" Alex said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Olivia asked, lost in Alex's mouth.

"My place. Let's go to my place" she said quickly through kisses. She forced the words out so she couldn't take them back.

Olivia pushed Alex's panties aside and ran a single finger through her slit elliciting a loud moan from Alex.

"Address" Olivia demanded.

Alex couldn't breathe let alone remember her address. Olivia removed her hand and squeezed her thigh.

"Tell me your fucking address, Alex" Olivia stated forcefully and moved her hand back to rub two fingers across Alex's clit.

Alex was having trouble focusing. "Fuck.. God... ummmm, 101 East 82nd, Apartment 34A."

Olivia stopped the movement of her fingers over Alex's clit which made Alex insane and positioned them just outside her opening. It felt like a test to Alex and she knew she would fail... or ace it... fuck, she didn't even know what the right answer was anymore but did know that she desperately wanted Olivia inside her. She pushed her hips forward, impaling herself on Olivia's fingers and moaned loudly.

After a moment, Olivia pushed Alex's hip back with her free hand and pulled her fingers out from inside her, reasserting her control. Alex whimpered and let her head thud back against the door.

Olivia bit down roughly on Alex's neck and pulled back. Alex brought her head forward to meet her gaze.

"Leave now" Olivia husked.

...ROUND 3 TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex said an abbreviated goodbye to the other detectives and was home a short 10 minute cab ride later. She paused before putting the key in the lock, briefly wondering if her apartment was clean. She shook her head, scolding herself. Of course it was clean, it was meticulous, she never left in the morning without everything in its proper place.

Alex fumbled with the key as her mind kept spinning. She finally entered the apartment and tried to ground herself with her everyday habits. She placed her briefcase down by the coat rack and tossed her keys onto the bureau flanking the wall of the entryway.

Another drink is in order, she thought. She made her way over to the open kitchen and peeked in the liquor cabinet. She could have a shot of something or maybe wine. "Liquor before wine, you're fine," she thought to herself. Or was it "liquor before beer, you're in the clear?" "Beer before liquor, never sicker?" Was that right? Ugh, what the fuck was it? Her brain was not working.

She decided to have a glass of white wine. Alex stood at the counter with the glass and began thinking about what Olivia had said in the bathroom. She wondered what any of it meant. And why had she invited Olivia to her place?

The only thing that did make any sense to her was Olivia's body and how she felt pressed against her. Then she thought about Olivia's fingers inside of her. At that moment, Alex had an overwhelming urge to be naked with the detective in her bed. Yup, that was why she had invited her, she remembered now.

She rested her elbows on the counter and massaged her temples. She had trouble when logic escaped her and she couldn't rely on its emotionless purity for the answers. And this - her, Olivia, them - it was all illogical. The one thing she knew without a shadow of a doubt was that she couldn't ignore it.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there before the doorbell rang. She made her way over to the door, stopping briefly to fix her hair in the mirror in the hallway. Idiot, she thought.

Alex took a breath before opening the door. When she did, she took in the sight of the detective completely, for the first time that night. Fitted black pants, belt, tight blue top, leather jacket, messenger bag with the strap hanging between her breasts, accentuating their form. Her shoulder-length hair fell slightly across her face. God, she is gorgeous, Alex thought.

"Hi" Alex said.

"Hi" Olivia responded. She smirked slightly and put her hand on Alex's stomach, pushing her back into the apartment as she entered.

Before the door could close behind them, Olivia grabbed the sides of Alex's face and brought her mouth to hers. Their kisses were never gentle, always urgent, and this was no exception. Alex was still surprised at how turned on she immediately became in the detective's presence. She couldn't remember someone having this kind of power over her.

Alex brought her hands up to snake around Olivia's back, pushing her shirt up to feel her skin. Olivia nipped at her lower lip and Alex moaned. Alex dipped her hands inside the hem of Olivia's pants, unable to help herself. All the while, Olivia commanded her mouth. Their tongues met over and over again.

Olivia's hands fell down to Alex's neck, a few inches above her breasts. She slowly brought them down across her chest, exciting hardening nipples and coming down to rest on Alex's hips. Alex brought her hands up to nestle in the soft hair on the back of Olivia's neck.

She felt her skirt being pushed up and cried out as Olivia forcefully pressed her thigh between her legs. Olivia deserted her mouth and kissed her chin and around her jawline to her ear.

"Bedroom" Olivia whispered "Now." She emphasized the point by raising her thigh a bit higher, pressing into Alex's center. Alex ducked her head and met Olivia's lips again. They began moving backwards through her apartment, Olivia unbuttoning her blouse as they went.

"I need to fuck you" Olivia panted in her ear. Alex moaned loudly. In addition to control, there was also desperation in Olivia's voice and Alex realized she was not the only one unable to fight whatever was happening.

Hands explored each other's bodies as they continued to move past Alex's living room and down the main hall to the bedrooms and bath.

"Second door on the right" Alex mumbled as Olivia kissed down her neck. Olivia pulled her blouse open, revealing a white, lace bra. Her hands immediately covered Alex's breasts, thumbs finding and teasing her nipples. Alex grabbed onto Olivia's shirt, her hips, anything she could find.

They fumbled through the doorway to her bedroom. Alex had left the curtains open and the street lights cast a warm glow throughout the room.

Olivia stripped Alex of her blouse and moved her hands down Alex's nearly bare back to unzip her skirt. As it fell to the floor, Olivia brought the strap of the messenger bag over her head and threw it on the nearby chair. In the same moment, she shrugged out of her leather jacket. Alex used the opportunity to pull Olivia's shirt over her head. Their lips met again and Alex didn't know how she could stand not being naked a second longer. She unzipped Olivia's pants and pulled them down over her hips before being distracted again by the sensations of Olivia's hands on her body. Olivia pushed her slacks down and stepped out. Finally, they both stood by the side of the bed clad only in bra and panties. Olivia reached around and made quick work of the clasp on Alex's bra, letting it fall down her arms before tossing it aside. She reached behind and unclasped her own bra as Alex pulled it down.

Olivia pulled away from Alex, holding her gaze. She watched Alex's reaction as she moved her hand up her thigh and cupped her sex.

Alex whimpered. The next thing she knew, she was pushed down on the bed. She laid down on her back, propped on her elbows as Olivia stood before her and removed her panties. The sight of Olivia naked nearly took Alex's breath away. So many things went through her head in that moment - being fucked every which way by her, going down on her... but most of all just feeling that body on hers. Again, she was struck by the relative foreignness of this incredibly powerful desire.

Olivia reached down to Alex, her hands slowly sliding up her legs and thighs. She finally reached the sides of Alex's hips and pulled her panties down before tossing them aside. Alex met her eyes and what she saw reflected back - passion, lust, hunger - scared her just a little bit.

Olivia slowly climbed on the bed and brought her naked body down on top of Alex's. Alex sighed and Olivia moaned at the sensation of skin on skin, breasts touching breasts and centers pushed against each other. Olivia slanted her mouth over Alex's, kissing her gently for only a second before they fell into the same frenetic pace they had become accustomed to. Olivia's hands were everywhere all at once and Alex couldn't keep up, her head was spinning. She tried to focus on one sensation and then another.

Olivia's touch quickly became rougher. She thrust her hips into Alex almost painfully. Alex let it happen, she had no control over any of this and was ready and willing to go wherever Olivia wanted to. There was probably nothing she could do that Alex hadn't fantasized about already. Plus, a little pain didn't scare her.

Olivia adjusted slightly so she was straddling Alex's thigh. Alex could feel how wet she was and moaned into the the detective's mouth.

Olivia brought Alex's arms above her head and held both her wrists as she kissed her roughly again. It seemed to Alex that Olivia was trying hard to direct the scene and maintain control. She sensed that the detective had plans and was determined to make them happen.

Olivia's hand moved up from her hip, sliding up her side before traveling to her breast. The initial touch was gentle, almost careful. But then Olivia growled into her mouth and roughly squeezed. Alex wanted to beg for the detective to take her but she held back.

Olivia kissed down Alex's throat and continued down to the valley between her breasts. Alex pushed her hips up only to have Olivia push them down, controlling their pace and the sequence of events.

She kissed over to Alex's right breast before flicking her tongue over Alex's nipple which made her cry out. Olivia wrapped her lips around it and sucked before moving to her left breast. Alex wasn't sure how much longer she could survive without Olivia inside her. She squirmed and tried to alleviate the pressure between her thighs but couldn't find the contact she needed.

Olivia stopped the ministrations on her breasts and brought her mouth back to Alex's. As she did, she slid her hand between Alex's thighs and kissed her roughly as she ran her fingers through her wetness. The brunette moaned at what Alex imagined was the feeling of her wetter than she had ever been. She lost her breath and only after a second did she realize she was whimpering.

Abruptly, Olivia pulled away and climbed off the bed. "Stay there" she directed as she walked over to the chair where she had tossed her bag earlier. Alex was pissed. What the fuck was she doing? She couldn't remember ever needing to be fucked this badly and Olivia was what? Checking her phone?

She looked over as Olivia reached into her messenger bag and took out another bag. She opened the drawstrings and pulled out something that appeared to be a complicated belt. In the same moment that Alex realized that it was a strap-on, she felt herself flood. Oh fuck, she thought.

Olivia made quick work of the straps and Alex could make out a rather large, silicone phallus. She took in the sight of the detective and noted just how fucking hot she looked, the dark straps of the phallus contrasting her tan skin and tight body. She could feel her inner muscles clenching desperately.

"Sit up" Olivia demanded as she climbed on the bed again. Alex did as she was told and straightened up on her knees in front of a similarly positioned Olivia.

"Touch it."

Alex dropped her eyes and reached out. She closed her hand around the cock and moaned at the feel of it in her hand. She was dripping wet and wanted it inside her so badly.

Alex looked up and met Olivia's gaze. Olivia pulled her into her body, threading her hands through her blonde hair and crushing her lips on Alex's once again - tasting, exploring. Alex could feel the cock pushing into her hip. Olivia pulled Alex's head backwards.

"Make it wet" she husked in her ear. She released Alex's hair.

"Oh god" Alex hissed, not quite intending for her reaction to be audible. This whole game was making her insane with need. At the same time, that was exactly what she wanted.

She began to lower her head but Olivia stopped her. "Not yet" she said. She took Alex's hand in her own and brought them down to Alex's center.

Ahh, Alex thought. Olivia let go. Alex dipped her hand into her folds, unable to control the moan that escaped her at the feeling of how wet she was. She drew her hand forward through her slit and reached out for the cock, covering it in her own juices. Olivia whimpered, watching Alex's hand intently as she bit her lip, hair falling down in front of her face.

Olivia brought her eyes upward once again and they appeared to Alex to be wilder, almost feral. It made Alex's center twitch.

"Turn around... against the headboard."

Alex did as she was told and turned around on her knees, facing the headboard. She placed her palms against the wood, holding herself up. She felt Olivia's hand on her back.

Olivia moved closer, her thighs touching the back of Alex's, and placed the cock just outside of her opening. Alex couldn't help herself and tried to push back against it but Olivia stopped her with a firm grip on her hips. Olivia leaned over her back and Alex could feel hard nipples against her.

"Beg for it" Olivia said behind her ear.

"Fuck you" Alex breathed out. Despite how close she was to getting what she needed, she didn't want to succumb so easily. Olivia pulled Alex's hair back in response and tightened her hold on her hip. She moved the phallus closer to Alex's dripping opening, nearly inside. Alex couldn't fight anymore, she needed Olivia inside her and didn't care what she had to do to make that happen.

"Please" she moaned.

"Please what?" Olivia asked.

"Please fuck me.. please" Alex practically sobbed.

With that, Olivia rolled her hips forward and filled Alex completely.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed out at the feeling of the cock inside her, stretching her. Her brain went blank and the sensation overwhelmed her.

Olivia's body pressed against her back as she thrust in and out. She was panting hard next to Alex's ear and it seemed to Alex she had also lost control.

Fuck, this is incredible, Alex thought. She could feel her inner muscles spasming, trying to hold on to the cock inside her. Her head dropped down as she let herself be fucked by the detective. The fast pace of the thrusts brought her close to orgasm quickly. Just when she thought she couldn't last any longer, Olivia slowly pushed herself up off of Alex.

On her knees behind her, Olivia pulled out almost completely and then slowly entered her again. She held onto Alex's hips and brought them backwards slowly to meet her thrust.

"Fuck, Alex" Olivia moaned. She repeated the action even more slowly. "God, you're so fucking hot."

Alex was fairly certain that the detective had switched positions so she could watch herself fuck her.

Olivia continued the slow pace, filling Alex completely and pulling out until only the tip of the phallus was inside her. Alex alternated between moaning and whimpering. The thought of Olivia watching behind her was making her insane.

After a few more slow thrusts and with a growl, Olivia moved forward again, pressing her body against Alex, slamming into her hard, almost painfully. Alex screamed out and pressed against the headboard in front of her. Olivia slammed into her again, panting harder next to Alex's ear.

Alex realized she was begging, whimpering with each thrust. Olivia's hand left her hip and reached around to rub her clit. Olivia continued her thrusts and dragged her middle finger over the throbbing bundle.

"God, please" Alex cried out, knowing she was going to come.

With one last thrust, Alex screamed out her orgasm and let her head press into the wood of the headboard. Olivia hands reached around to cup her breasts. She moved slowly inside Alex, coaxing the aftershocks from her. Alex swallowed hard and moaned as the waves kept rolling over her. It was probably the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Olivia slowed down the movement inside her until she ceased altogether. Alex still felt herself contracting, slowly, against the cock inside her.

After a moment, she pulled out of Alex, drawing a sharp intake of breath and whimper from the blonde. Alex felt Olivia move away from her on the bed but she couldn't move.

"Come here" Olivia said. Her voice was commanding, regaining the control she had lost when she was fucking Alex.

Alex slowly lifted her head and pushed herself upright against the headboard. She turned around and saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her, eyes still hazy.

Holy fuck. It dawned on her in that moment what Olivia wanted her to do.

She turned around and made her way over to Olivia. She climbed off the bed, legs shaky and stood between her legs.

"Lick it" Olivia said. Alex felt herself becoming aroused again.

She slowly knelt down between Olivia's legs, placing her hands on the brunette's knees. Olivia leaned back, arms outstretched behind her, palms on the bed.

Alex brought her mouth forward and licked the tip of the phallus. Olivia groaned, eyes fixated on the scene before her. Alex licked around the head of the cock, enjoying the taste of herself. She looked up at Olivia watching her and another pang of arousal shot through her body, settling between her legs.

She wrapped her lips around the cock and moved down its length. Olivia reached out and grabbed her hair, pushing the toy further into her mouth.

"Fuck, Alex, yes" she breathed. Olivia's hand released her hold on her head and instead pulled the locks together and away from Alex's face, no doubt so she could have a better view.

Olivia began panting as Alex lavished attention on the wet, silicone extension. Alex looked up at the brunette as she licked around the cock before engulfing it between her lips and into her mouth again. Olivia was barely holding on.

Alex only released the cock from her mouth when her hair was pulled back abruptly. Olivia quickly undid the straps from around her hips and thighs and tossed the phallus on the chair by the bed. She inched up on the edge of the bed.

Alex nearly came when she saw the sight of the spread detective before her. A small patch of damp hair made way to slick folds, glistening with wetness.

Before she could take in more of the view, Olivia's hand threaded through her hair and urged Alex forward although no urging was necessary. Alex licked her lips and darted her tongue out to lick up the length of the detective.

Alex moaned at the taste - tangy and sweet and addictive, far better than her fantasies. She brought her hands up to Olivia's thighs to spread her further as continued to lick through her wetness. Olivia held on to her hair.

"God, your tongue" Olivia breathed.

She flicked her tongue across Olivia's clit which made the detective's hips jerk upwards. She wrapped her lips around the engorged nub, drawing a loud moan from Olivia. Alex tried to ignore her own growing need as she relished the taste and sensations.

"Alex, fuck, don't stop."

Olivia was getting wetter and Alex tried hard to keep up, abandoning her clit to slip her tongue down through her folds and lick around her opening, lapping up the juices she found there. Olivia grabbed harder on her hair and Alex could tell she was close.

Alex dragged her tongue upwards again, finding her clit and pulling it between her lips. She flicked her tongue across the tip and Olivia cried out. Alex sucked harder and flicked again and then again. She felt Olivia's body stiffen and the hand on the back of her head tighten its grip. Olivia cried out loudly, coming hard against her mouth. She pushed Alex's head into her, riding out her orgasm, as Alex continued to lick her.

God, this is incredible, Alex thought as she lapped up the juices flowing freely from Olivia's center. No matter how much she licked, Olivia kept offering her more. And that was fine by Alex. She didn't want to stop. In fact, she hoped Olivia could go again.

Unfortunately for her, Olivia pulled her head back. Alex whimpered, looking up at her. Olivia was flushed and Alex didn't think she had ever seen her more beautiful.

Olivia reached down and pulled Alex upright. She coaxed her legs forward until Alex placed her knees over her on the bed, straddling her. Olivia pulled her close and Alex moaned at the feeling of her center getting the pressure it craved as it met Olivia's stomach. She wrapped her arms around her neck before Olivia pulled her down into a kiss.

"Mmmm" Olivia moaned. She explored Alex's mouth completely. "I taste good on you" she said when they broke for air. She pulled Alex against her by her hips and let the blonde kiss her again. Their tongues battled inside each other's mouths and Olivia pulled away to drag her tongue across Alex's bottom lip before nipping at it lightly. Alex whimpered and thrust her center against Olivia's stomach. Olivia moaned.

Before she knew it, strong hands on her ass lifted her up and threw her down on the bed once again. Olivia followed quickly and hovered above Alex.

She brought her mouth down and kissed Alex with renewed passion, aggressively, borderline painfully. She abandoned her mouth to kiss down her neck and chest and down her body before stopping to bite at her hip bone. Alex whimpered, need consuming her. Olivia bit down on the other hip before moving downwards to place her mouth just above Alex's center.

Alex cried out a bastardization of "please" and "fuck" and "yes."

With that, Olivia's tongue found her and slid easily through her folds. Alex felt the detective's moan against her clit. She cried out and grabbed the bedspread between her fingers. Olivia lavished her slit with firm licks, moaning constantly which made Alex wetter and brought her closer to falling over the edge.

Before Alex could register it, Olivia left her center and climbed up towards her, hovering above.

"I want to watch you come" she said, her eyes clouded over.

"Please" Alex begged. She brought her hands up to grip the detective's shoulders, impatient with need.

Olivia thrust two fingers inside her, unceremoniously. Alex arched her back and gripped Olivia's shoulders harder. Olivia set a fast pace and it was clear that this time there would be no slowing down.

"Stay with me" Olivia breathed out, her voice uneven as she panted above her.

Their faces were inches apart and Alex surprised herself by not averting her eyes. Typically the intimacy would have made her uncomfortable but she held her gaze as Olivia fucked her, hard and fast, exactly how she needed it.

She cried out, trying not to come too fast. Her body felt weightless and the only sensation she had, the only anchor to reality, were the fingers filling her. She swallowed hard in between moans and kept her eyes on Olivia's.

Olivia brushed her thumb over Alex's clit and Alex squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold on but knowing she couldn't.

"Alex, look at me" Olivia said, stopping the touch of her thumb but not slowing down the pace of her fingers.

Alex opened her eyes to meet Olivia's as she flicked her thumb across her clit again.

"Come now" Olivia whimpered.

With one last look at the brunette above her, Alex let herself go. Her body tightened and her back arched upwards. Her head thrashed left and right and her nails dug into Olivia's shoulders. She became acutely aware of how fast her inner walls were spasming against Olivia's fingers. Only after a moment did she register the loud screams of pleasure and realize they were hers.

Alex couldn't tell her long she laid there, her head rolled to the side, still contracting around the fingers inside her.

She released her grip on Olivia's shoulders and felt the brunette gently push the loose blonde strands away from her face. She rolled her head forward and met the brunette's lips once again. The kiss was deep and soft and wet... and different. There was no urgency behind it, no battle, no aggression... and somehow it felt even better to Alex. What is happening to me? she thought.

With a few small kisses to the corners of Alex's mouth, Olivia fell to her side and onto her back. They were barely touching. Alex's mind raced.

"Come here" Olivia said softly, lifting her arm and pulling Alex into her body. Alex rested her head in the nook offered by Olivia's shoulder and neck. She tentatively laid her arm across Olivia's stomach.

They laid there for a while, just breathing, neither tried to speak. Alex's head was clearing and she was starting to panic. Not because of what had happened or what was happening now but because she was actually enjoying it. I'm in trouble, she thought.

A few minutes passed. Olivia stroked her fingertips lightly up and down Alex's back. Lulled by the sensation, Alex felt herself falling to sleep.

"Alex?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah" Alex responded sleepily.

"We need to talk."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up to her hair being pushed gently out of her face. She peeked an eye open to find Olivia standing above her, fully dressed. Alex was surprised she hadn't heard her get up. Guess that is what happens when you spend the night fucking your brains out, she thought. The sleep haze hadn't fully worn off and the precise memories of the night were not yet fully accessible.

"Hey" Olivia whispered softly.

"Hi" Alex replied sleepily. She squinted at the clock on the bedside table - 6:51am.

Olivia sat down carefully, almost tentatively, next to Alex on the bed and draped her arm over her body without really touching her.

"Listen, I have to go but I do want to talk" she said. There was an uneasiness and gravity to her voice that Alex wasn't expecting.

"Talking is boring" Alex said, yawning.

Olivia chuckled and Alex caught a glimpse of her smile. You're so pretty, she said in her head. Her brain still wasn't registering fully mature or filtered thoughts.

"So tonight?" Olivia asked again, determined.

The full picture of the previous night started to come back to Alex at that moment and she understood Olivia's trepidation. She felt a panic rise within her as her mind flashed back.

Fucking was one thing, she could handle that - well, sort of - but it had definitely started to feel like more last night. She specifically remembered Olivia bringing her to orgasm, their eyes locked. Fuck, she thought, this is bad. Olivia's demeanor indicated she felt the same. How did this happen?

At the same time as Alex feared the line they had crossed, she also was reluctant to pop the bubble they had created. The one that was here, in her bedroom, with Olivia. On the basest level, it just felt too good and she knew it would all be over once they had the conversation Olivia seemed resolved to have.

Determined herself now, Alex avoided the question and instead stretched her upper body which pulled the sheet covering her chest down to reveal her breasts.

As expected, Olivia's eyes followed the sheet downwards.

"You're not that sly, Alex. Stop trying to distract me." She looked up and Alex saw that her eyes, which were slightly cloudy now, belied her words.

"I'm not doing anything" Alex said innocently. "You're the one ogling me."

"And you're a tease."

As she spoke, Olivia let her hand trail across her bare stomach. Alex felt a sharp tug between her legs. In the same instant, she was also made acutely aware of just how sore she was.

Slowly Olivia moved her hand up toward her breast before covering it with her palm. Her brown eyes were laser-focused on the movement.

Alex immediately pushed her chest into the touch, desperate for more contact. She was surprised at how primed her body was.

Olivia moaned as her nipple dug into her palm and Alex bucked her hips.

"Please touch me" Alex whimpered. She didn't even realize she had said the words aloud until she heard them herself.

Olivia held her gaze as she trailed her hand down her side, across her stomach once again, down to her hip and then her leg. Finally, to the inside of her thigh before drawing her fingers up through Alex's wetness.

"Ahhh" Olivia moaned, her lips parting and eyes glazing over. "How are you still so wet?"

She leaned down to kiss Alex's neck and Alex grabbed onto her back, suddenly very annoyed that Olivia was wearing clothes.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Olivia murmured into her skin.

Alex ignored her, lost in the feeling of her hand between her legs. She had forgotten how amazing morning sex could be; it had been a long time since she let someone stay through the night.

"Alex..."

God, why did her name have to sound so fucking good coming from her?

"Your mouth, please" Alex breathed out.

In a quick motion, Olivia pulled the covers aside leaving Alex exposed. She looked down her body, taking in the sight. She quickly climbed on top of Alex and trailed wet kisses across her stomach. Alex heard her own whimpers but did nothing to stop them.

Olivia looked up at her for just a second before she lowered her mouth to her center and licked through her slit.

"Fuuuuck" Alex cried. It felt so good, so fucking good. She grabbed her own neck, needing to dig her fingernails into flesh.

Olivia moaned into her as she trailed her tongue through her folds and paused to let it flutter over her clit.

Alex couldn't stop from screaming out. Olivia's tongue was so warm, so perfect. Alex looked down one last time at the brunette head buried between her thighs before she couldn't stand it any longer. Her head jerked to the side and she dug her nails into the base of her neck harder.

The tongue tormenting her traveled slowly down to her opening. After lapping up the juices that had pooled there, Olivia pushed her tongue inside. Alex's back arched involuntarily off the bed and she let out a loud moan.

God, it felt so good.

"Olivia... please" she begged. She was desperate to come.

Finally, she felt Olivia's hand splay against her stomach. She let her thumb drift down and brush her clit. Once... and then twice. It was all it took to send her over. Alex squeezed her eyes shut as wave after wave washed over her. Her fingernails dug harder into her neck.

Olivia kept her tongue inside as Alex's inner muscles frantically contracted around it.

After what seemed like forever, the waves died down and Alex's body went limp. She could barely make out a whimper when Olivia removed her tongue from inside her.

Olivia sat up and pushed her thigh into Alex's center, keeping pressure where she needed it. She slowly climbed back up Alex's body. As she did, she gently removed her hand from her neck. Becoming aware that Alex had left marks on her own skin, Olivia leaned down and soothed the indentations with soft kisses. Alex moaned softly.

She continued to kiss her neck and then up Alex's chin until she was poised above her mouth. She slowly brought her lips down and placed short, sweet kisses on Alex's lips until she swept her tongue across her bottom lip. When she parted them in response, Olivia tenderly explored her mouth.

It felt so different from their usual tempo and Alex couldn't deny that being kissed by Olivia this way felt incredible. But it also felt uncomfortably intimate and as her brain recovered from its orgasm-induced dormancy, it went into overdrive. She was once again properly panicked.

She pulled away from the kiss and lowered her head, avoiding Olivia's gaze.

"I have to get up" she said.

Olivia registered the change of tone immediately and jerked up, lifting herself off of Alex.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too" she said, also avoiding eye contact.

Olivia gathered the messenger bag from the chair and slung it over her body. Alex wrapped herself in her sheets and sat on the edge of her bed. She kept her eyes on the hardwood floor beneath her.

Olivia was halfway through the door when she stopped and placed her hand on the frame, her head falling down. She didn't turn around but addressed Alex anyway.

"Alex, I can't keep doing this. We have to talk."

Alex looked up at the back of the brunette but couldn't figure out what to say before she was gone. She heard her apartment door close softly a moment later.

/

Alex sat at her desk in her office. It was 3:49pm and she hadn't heard from Olivia since she left her apartment that morning. To be fair, she hadn't tried to reach out to her either. Elliot had come by earlier but Olivia wasn't with him and despite the painful urge to ask where she was, she didn't.

It was a fairly slow Friday. Alex tried to concentrate on the opening statement she was writing but her eyes kept glazing over like when you look at those optical illusion posters and try to see the image in the design. That is how her brain felt. Like it was seeking meaning in the chaos that consumed her.

However, it was clear to Alex that the ball was in her court. She picked up her blackberry and began to text Olivia.

"Hey."

That was all she had. And even that struck her as stupid.

Her head fell in her hands and she tapped her heel nervously on the floor.

Ok, get it together, deep breath.

She tried again.

"So let's talk. My place - 9pm?"

She hit send before she could second guess herself.

At least now maybe she could concentrate. Her hands hovered above the keys on her keyboard but she couldn't stop herself from glancing down at her phone.

By 4:30pm, with little work accomplished and no response from Olivia, she started to get worried. Clearly she had gotten the text. Despite whatever excuses girls make up in this kind of situation, she was no fool.

At that moment, she saw an alert pop up on her phone.

"Not your place. 9pm - Vezzo?"

She half-smiled at the response. Olivia was too smart to take the bait and come to her place where they clearly wouldn't be doing any talking. Alex hadn't quite consciously acknowledged her strategy but when she saw the return text, she knew it to be true.

So, this was really going to happen. The pit in her stomach grew exponentially.

"See you there" she texted back and tried to focus once again, this time with the full realization that it was futile.

/

Alex walked into Vezzo 10 minutes past 9pm. Her eyes scanned the room for the brunette... ah, back corner. She was looking down at her phone and Alex couldn't make out an expression.

"Hi" Alex said as she approached and sat down.

Olivia looked up, closed her phone and smiled weakly.

"Hey" she said.

Before they could say anything else, the waiter came by to take Alex's drink order.

"Sauvignon Blanc, please" she decided quickly.

When he left, Alex played with her napkin on the table, unable to make eye contact. This was awkward and she had to fight back the urge to leave.

Finally, she looked up at the brunette who seemed to her to be equally unsure and uncomfortable. Alex's first instinct was to kiss her. Fuck, not good.

She wished the brunette would just say what she had to say so they could go back to normal and Alex could start to try to forget it all.

"So, you wanted to talk..." Alex ventured.

"Are you gay?" Olivia asked, out of nowhere.

"Have the last few weeks felt 'gay' to you?" she replied flippantly. She quickly realized she was being an asshole and saw that Olivia didn't seem amused.

The waiter came back with her wine and she sipped it immediately to give herself some time to think.

"I'm sorry... I'm... just bear with me, ok?" She took another breath. Alex felt like she was on the witness stand.

"Yes is the answer."

"Ok" Olivia said nodding. "Have you wondered that about me?"

"I'm reasonably confident that you are."

"Ah yes, I forgot that you know everything." Olivia took a sip of her beer.

"Not everything" Alex answered honestly.

"Well, let's start with what you don't know."

"I don't know why you left how you did... that day in my office... that I don't know."

It just came out. Alex knew she was putting herself out there but she couldn't take it back now. To be honest, she hadn't even realized how hurt she still was by it until she said it out loud.

Olivia seemed surprised. She started to speak and then stopped. After a moment, she tried again.

"It had nothing to do with you" she finally said.

"Great, very comforting, thank you" Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex... I didn't mean that. It had a lot to do with you. I... It just all happened so fast. I was terrified that I hurt you... or forced you... I just thought I had fucked everything up."

Alex was confused. She thought it was pretty clear that she had wanted everything that happened that day. Her look of confusion prompted Olivia to clarify.

"I had promised myself that I would never act on those... whatever" Olivia trailed off and looked down at her beer.

"Why?" Alex asked, not pushing her to elaborate on what it was she had been alluding to.

Olivia laughed lightly, nervously. The smile on her face was pained and when she looked up, her eyes were the slightest bit watery.

"Because I didn't think you would ever want me to."

Alex stared at her, slowly understanding how wrong she had been about everything.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"Day I met you."

Alex saw her own emotions reflected back in her Olivia's eyes. The clarity that had eluded her since this all started was finally accessible. Alex was horrified by how emotionally stunted she really was and to what lengths she had gone to to protect herself from her own feelings. She realized that the sex and the teasing and the games, while incredible, were just pretense. Carefully, subconsciously constructed pretense obscuring what she really wanted but couldn't admit.

Olivia cleared her throat before she started again.

"And now that this has started, I don't know how to stop it... I don't how to stop the way I feel... but if you need me to, I will."

Alex believed her. She would if she asked, even though it looked like it would kill her.

"Don't" Alex said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop it" she whispered.

"Alex, I need to know how you fe-" the blonde cut her off before she could lose her courage.

"I've wanted all of this, from the moment it began. And I want more... I want you. I can't remember a time when I haven't."

For once, the words came out easily, the truth had a way of doing that, Alex supposed. And it didn't feel scary to her. Well, maybe a bit. Mostly though, she felt relieved. She felt free.

Olivia exhaled.

The moment was disrupted by Olivia's phone. "Oh, fuck" she said looking down at the message.

"It's El, I have to go. I'm on call tonight."

"Come over after" Alex said.

Olivia smiled and Alex was struck by how beautiful she was.

"It might be late, I don't want to wake -"

Alex cut her off. "I don't care, just come."

"Ok, I will." She smiled.

Alex stood as Olivia did and she suddenly wished they weren't in such a public place, squeezed in by so many people.

"I'll see you later" Olivia said and slid past her, squeezing her hand in hers as she did.

And then she was gone. Alex sat back down, her mind was going a mile a minute. She took another sip of her wine and reached in her bag for her wallet so she could settle the bill.

Her phone buzzed. A text from Olivia.

"Come outside."

Alex looked toward the front of the restaurant but didn't see her. She tossed a $20 down and grabbed her bag.

She pushed the door to the restaurant open and turned her head in both directions. She didn't see her. She wandered around the corner onto 31st street but still nothing.

A cab pulled around the corner and before it could come to a complete stop, the door opened. Olivia climbed out and was upon her in seconds.

She pulled her into her body, reaching her hand into Alex's hair and pressed her lips to hers. It wasn't forceful or transient like the other times. It was warm and gentle and sensual and perfect.

Olivia pulled back gingerly, letting her lips linger. She rested her forehead on Alex's.

"I couldn't leave without doing that" Olivia whispered.

She placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye."

Before Alex could respond, Olivia got back into the cab. She watched as it pulled away.

As the smile crept up her face, Alex realized she actually felt happy. And fuck, it was really nice.

/

Donezo.

_Many humble thanks for all the encouragement and positive feedback. Totally inspired me to write much more than I had initially anticipated. _


End file.
